Les amants maudits : Ayato et Raito
by MaddyHPFcn
Summary: Ayato et Raito sont frères. Ils s'aiment plus que tout. Mais que se passe t-il quand la mère de ces derniers ne souhaite que les détruire ? Elle éloigne Kanato, fais travailler Ayato et en profite pour soumettre Raito. Jusqu'au jour où ils en ont marre.


Raito X Ayato

PDV Raito

Quand j' tais petit, ma m re, Cordelia, abusait de moi. Elle me forcait la regarder quand elle avait un rapport avec un autre homme. Et cela me d goutait. Kanato tait ignor . Et Ayato, lui, devait travailler constamment touts les jours. Il en a mauvais souvenir, d'ailleurs. Mais ce que Cordelia ne savait pas, c'est que l'on se voyait en cachette tout les soirs. Des fois Kanato tait pr sent, mais nous tions le plus souvent seul avec Ayato. Nous nous parlions de tout comme des fr res. Puis ce jour l , nous avions alors 8ans, j' prouvais des sentiments pour Ayato, comme lui mon gard. Mais j'avais une question poser ma m re.

- Raito ?  
>-M re, deux hommes peuvent-ils s'aimer ?<br>-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi veux-tu ? Dit-elle. Les femmes sont pour les hommes, et hommes ensembles.. C'est r pugant, et impossible !  
>-Pourquoi cela ?<p>

M re me prit la main.

-Viens. Me dit-elle. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle m'avait emmen pour me toucher. C' tait sa fa on elle de me punir. Le temps passait, Ayato tudiait, Kanato tait ignor , et moi j' tais forc de couchait avec ma m re chaque fois qu'elle me l'ordonnait. Nous avions 16ans. Ayato et moi, nous nous voyions toujours en cachette. Mais vous voyez, cause de ma m re, je suis devenu pervers. Nous nous retrouvions souvent le soir en secret. On se fichait des paroles de Cordelia. Nous nous aimions, nous embrassions, flirtions.. Mais nous n'allions jamais plus loin. Notre m re nous for ait nous d tester l'un l'autre, pour installer une tension entre nous. Mais, et heureusement, elle tait dans l'ignorance de nos vir es du soir, alons nous lui faisions croire que son petit man ge machait.

-Elle m' nerve mais on doit lui ob ir.. me dit Ayato, allong sur mon lit.  
>-Je sais bien. Moi aussi elle m' nerve. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.<br>-Je t'aime, Raito.  
>-Grrr Ayato !<p>

Je ne p m'emp cher de lui sauter dessus en l'embrassant. Je n'en peux plus. Il est si attirant, il me rends fou.

-Doucement.. souffla t-il.  
>-Je n'en peux plus. Que des baisers, ce n'est pas assez.. Il m'en faut plus.. -Tu n'es pas s rieux ? s'exclama t-il en carquillant les yeux.<br>-Oh si..

Je l'embrassa en for ant l'acc s sa bouche. Je le veux, et je l'aurai.

PDV Ayato

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je sais ce qu'il se passe avec Cordelia mais il n' tais pas si pr ss avant. Je ne voulais pas, mais son baiser me faisait l'effet d'un gla on sous le soleil des tropiques. Impossible d'y resister. Je le laissa donc faire et passa mes bras autour de son cou. Le baiser tait des plus intenses. Sa jambe s'appuyait sur mon membre qui commen ait durcir cause de lui. Je devais le pr venir..

-On ne devrait pas.. Nous sommes fr res..  
>- Au diable les liens.. Tu m'aimes.<br>- Mais pour toi, tout se r sume au sexe maintenant.. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux..  
>-Non pas toi.. Avec toi ce n'est pas du sexe, c'est la mont e au septi me ciel..<p>

Il m'embrassa, mais il se contredisait en faisant a. Lui, il s'y connaissait. Pas moi. Et il le senti.

- Ne t'inqui te pas ce n'est que du plaisir..

Je ne r pondis pas. Il glissa sa main dans mon pantalon, puis sous mon cale on et caressa l'objet enfin l'objet de son excitation et de ses fantasmes. Je g mis quand il le saisait et celui sourit de contentement. Il se d barrassa de mes affaires.

PDV Raito.

J'enleva vite ses v tements et mon haut. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais chaud et lui aussi vu sa respiration. Je le masturba sensuellement.

-Aah.. R-Raito.. Anh..

Ses g missements sont comme une douce m lodie mes oreilles, et cela m'excite au plus haut point. Mais je me retiens pour lui. J' touffa ses cris en planquant mes l vres aux siennes, il ne fallait pas qu'on nous entende. Il me regarda avec ses yeux verts meraudes.. Si bandants. Je m'amusais avec le corps de mon amant et juste ses g missements taient un bonheur sans faille pour moi. J'introduisis un doigt en lui, puis un deuxi eme. Il l cha des larmes que je m'empressais de , peu pr par cela, il jouit bien vite apr s mon action. Cela m'a attrist de le voir en larmes. Je le connais depuis ma naissance. Il est mon a n , mais c'est moi qui le domine. Je bougea mes doigts en lui.

-Je ne vais pas tarder entrer, Ayato..  
>- Ou-Oui.. Je.. Je veux.. Toi..<p>

Je souris. Il savait quoi s'attendre, nous en avions d j parl . Je retira mes doigts. Il me pris le visage pour m'embrasser en m me temps que je le p n trais, pour touffer ses cris de douleur. J'attendis quelques instants puis commen a bouger lentement.

-Non.. Non attends.. Raito..  
>-Non Ayato-kun. C'est maintenant.<p>

Il se cambra de douleur et me serra fort. Je commen ais aller et venir gentiment en lui puis y alla plus vite, embrassant ses jambes qui taient sur mes paules. Je planta mes crocs dans sa peau. Il pleurait mais bien vite, ses pleurs se remplac rent g missement. J'y allai f rocement puis allais buter au fond de lui. Il mis sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier, puis je me d versa en lui et il mordit sa l vre tellement le plaisir tait intense. Je me retirai et m'allongeai ses c t s.

- Alors.. ? J'ai bien fait de ne pas patienter plus longtemps ?  
>- Tu avais raison.. Mais j'ai mal au dos et au ventre maintenant.. Tu y es all vraiment fort.<br>-Hehe.. On recommence ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Cordelia. On non, pas a.

- Bande de.. ! Et vous vous pr tendez mes fils ? Vous me r pugnez ! Karl vous tuera ! Tous !

Elle partit. Elle nous a appel "fils", mais jamais elle ne nous as condid r s comme tel. A cet instant, Ayato m'interpella et se redressa.

-Raito. Si nous ne la tuons pas ce soir, c'est elle qui le fera !

Je souris sadiquement, avec beaucoup de plaisir non dissimil .

PDV Kanato.

Enfin, ils l'ont fait. Ils s'aiment, c'est normal. Et je suis content pour eux. Je survaillais leur chambre mais par m garde, Cordelia fut alert par les cris de jouissance de mes fr res. En m me temps, si Ayato n'avait pas cri autant et si Raito n'y tait pas all si fort..  
>Je la vis sortir, furieuse. Je m'approchais de la porte et entra, entendant ce que dit Ayato, ce qui me ravi.<p>

PDV Ayato.

Heureusement que mes g nes de vampires me permettaient de gu rir vite. Il est all fort le bougre. Je m'habillais rapidement et chercha Cordelia, que je trouva dans le salon..

- Pas encore morts toi ?! Hors de ma vue sale ordure !  
>-Je refuse m re. Dis-je en souriant.<p>

Je la mordis au cou et lui mis un couteau en argent entre ses c tes. Elle criait, mais moi je rigolais. C'est plaisant, voir le sang de celle qui me sert de g n trice couler sur mes mains. Je le lecha doucement, un sourire malsain aux l vres, le rouge me monta aux joues sous le plaisir. Ma victime s'enfui et je la rattrapa dans le hall.

- Piti Ayato.. Mon fils.. Ne fait pas une chose pareil.. -On change de discours maintenant.. Maman ?

Je la laissa parir en riant sadiquement, la laissant avoir de l'espoir envers son cher et tendre dernier faux espoir..

PDV Raito.

Je m'habillais lentement pour laisser Ayato s'amuser avec son loisir pr f r . La torture. Je me mis au piano et commen a jouer tranquillement. M re entra dans la chambre, en sang. Je ne la regarda m me pas.

-Un probl me, "M re" ?  
>-Aide moi Raito.. Ayato est devenu totalement fou, il veut ma mort, tu dois me sauver.. S'il te plait Raito..<p>

Je me leva et elle me tira au balcon pour respirer plus simplement.

-Je t'aime.  
>-Mais moi aussi je vous aime m re..<p>

Elle m'embrassa.

-Et vous serez la seule femme m'appartenir jamais.

Je souris m chamment et avan ai. Elle recula et moi je la poussa par dessus la rambarde.

-Adieu.  
>-Noooooooon !<p>

PDV Kanato.

Bien jou Raito. Elle tomba inconsciente dans les roses. Je souri sadiquement, lan ant le chandelier sur son corps inerte.

-Adieu m re.

Je regarda son corps brulet et se calciner lentement.

-Ahahaha, voil une bonne chose de faite. Pas vrai, Teddy ?

PDV Narrateur.

Ayato retrouva Raito et ils se prirent la mainen regardant le corps de leur m re dispara tre sous les flammes. Ils taient heureux, mais savaient que leur relation devrait rester secrete. Pour leur survie.

1an plus tard.

Ils avaient 17 ans, leur relation tait la m me mais Yui Komori arriva et les doutes s'install rent. Raito tait de plus en plus triste de voir Ayato rester avec elle et du coup, leur relation fini par dispara tre totalement...


End file.
